Chats, Flashbacks, and Love?
by heylookitsArthur
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to accept what you've lost, and what if that thing you've lost comes back? When it does, what else can happen? Something we've all thought was impossible. Probably a oneshot. I don't often write so sorry if it sucks. :


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. :(( :D

I wrote this, I think last year. Haha. Okaaay. On to the story.

* * *

It's been 4 years since we've last seen the RowdyRuffs, heck, I'm even 18 now, and still that sporty and tough PowerPuff in green, but this time, living in a dorm. We didn't realize they were alive again until we went online...

**ButtercupMVP15 is online**

**FashionistaBlue is online**

**SweetieSmartyMe is online**

"Hey girls!" Blossom says.

"Hiya xx" Bubbles replies.

"Hey." I type in and press enter. I suddenly noticed that someone was adding me… _**AwesomeGreen**_? Who the heck was that?

"Guys, do you know anyone with the username AwesomeGreen?" I ask

"Guys, do you know anyone with the username BlueBBoy?" Bubbles says

"Guys, do you know anyone with the username BrickbynotboringBrick"? Blossom sends.

"Isn't Brick… the red rowdyruff?" I tell them, thinking aloud?

"Hah, then Blue and Green means… Boomer and Butch, right?" Blossom says.

"Wow. The RowdyRuffs are… back." Bubbles says.

**Awesome Green, BlueBBoy, BrickbynotboringBrick is online**

"Wow. I mean. Wow." Blossom says.

"Hi!" Boomer, I mean, BlueBBoy says. We're not even sure if it is them…

"Uhm, you guys, the… uh, Powerpuff Girls?" BrickbynotboringBrick asks.

"Why'd you ask?" Blossom replies with a question.

"Because if you we're, we want to, uh, be friends and tell you that we've stopped doing bad things." BRICK says. Yes. It. Is. Brick. Jojo.

"That's great!" Bubbles says.

"I told you it was a good idea! At least there ain't no fighting no more!" Boomer says.

"What do you think, Buttercup?" Bubbles asks me. Damn it, I didn't want to talk… Simply because I remembered the last time I was with the RowdyRuffs…

--FLASHBACK—

"_DAMN IT, BUTCH! DAMN IT ALL! JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL THAT BAD CRAP… YOU'LL BE OUT OF MY DAMN LIFE MY SISTERS DON'T WANT YOU ROWDYRUFFS HERE! UGH!" I screamed, fighting off tears, my hands hitting his chest, his hands on my hips almost like a hug._

"_We can always come back, BC." He said calmly, as if nothing would happen, as if everything would be okay…_

"_How could you be so damn cool about it, Butch, Huh? HOW? You'll be gone for a while leaving me… Then no one would freaking understand me, I won't freaking have anyone to talk to… I'll lose my freaking BEST FRIEND!" I couldn't fight the tears anymore, so I let them flow freely, and I let Butch hug me… This was one of the very few times I'd cry, and most of those times, Butch was there, listening, comforting me._

"_I'll look at the bright side, you'll kiss me on the cheek and be grossed out which would make me laugh. It's not going to be the first time we'll be gone, BC." The way he said BC made me hug him… really tight. He was the one who gave me that nickname._

"_What's the bright side of that, Butch? What?" I said, he wiped my tears with his thumb, and fixed my hair._

"_Come on, BC. Fix up. You'll have to go and beat us up later, and your sisters might find out you've been with me and the boys." He said, squeezing me a bit tighter before he let me go._

"_O-o-okay." I managed to choke out. This was Butch, my best friend, ready to go._

"_Come on, you still have a few minutes before the RowdyRuffs will 'attack'." Butch said._

"_Advanced sorry if I hurt you too much later… before y-y-you go." DAMN IT, STOP CRYING, BC! UGH!_

"_You already are hurting me." He said, handing me his favorite hankie._

"_Why?" I asked, wiping my own tears with the green hankie he gave me._

"_Because you're sad. Who would want to see they're best friend sad?" He replied,_

"_Oh. Can I keep this?" I asked him, referring to the green hankie._

"_Sure. Keep everything we have, even this crazy apartment, just until we come back." He said._

"_Butch?" I looked at him._

"_Yes, BC?" He smiled. Gosh, he's beautiful._

"_I love you." I say. Then I hug him. He didn't seem to mind._

"_I love you, too, BC. Be happy, for me." He said, hugging me back._

"_I'll save that kiss for later." We both laugh. Then We both float to the window, and I fly off._

--END OF FLASHBACK—

**AwesomeGreen is now offline**

"Buttercup?" Bubbles IM's again.

"Oh, uh, what?" I ask.

"What do you think about the RowdyRuffs being good?" She asks again.

"Yeah, Buttercup, whaddaya think?" Oh Brick. I smiled.

"Awesome. But if they do anything messed up, they've got to be ready for a beating!" I say.

"At least we got cootie shots already." Boomer says.

"It was great chatting with you guys, especially you RowdyRuffs, but I'm pretty tired now. Goodnight!" I IM-ed, then shut down the laptop…

"Hey BC." Butch says, I got shocked and slightly jumped.

"BUTCH!" I run, hugging him.

"How's my best friend?" He asks.

"She's awesome now that you guys are back!" I say, giving him a huge smile.

"Great. By the way, I'm your new roommate, girl." He smiles.

"Awesome." I say.

"By the way, when you said you loved me… what did that mean?" He asks.

"It means everything, Butch. It means I love you. I LOVE YOU." I reply.

"Well, BC, if you're serious, then I love you, too!" He says.

"Can I kiss y-" I was cut off by his soft, warm lips on mine.

So I guess this is a new beginning for us. Hopefully it lasts, and I know it will.

* * *

HEY GUYS! So, this is my first story for the PowerPuff Girls, and yes, I'm a huge fan. Haha. I was really young then, and this was my favorite show, obviously, Buttercup is my favorite. Heehee. Review, por favor! :)


End file.
